Hi, Teddy
by Sly Machin
Summary: Una semana. Solo debía aguantar una semana y... Draco definitivamente debió haberse dado cuenta que en ese momento, el enano de Lupin se estaba pasando sus amenazas por el culo. —Todo ésto es tu culpa—. ¡Jodido Lupin!
1. I

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**Nota: Decidí que tenía que editarlo antes de seguirlo. La verdad me provoca escalofríos de sólo mirar la primera oración del fic. En fin, eso sí, planeo subir por lo menos dos capítulos más antes de que termine diciembre.**

* * *

**Hi, Teddy**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Inhaló y exhaló una y otra vez. Intentaba regular su respiración dado que se había comenzado a poner nervioso de sólo mirar a aquel niño que tenía frente a él. Estaba en un gran problema. En sólo tres horas debía irse a una misión con los demás aurores y no tenía ni idea de con quién dejar con Teddy.

Se mordió la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras ahora lo miraba fijamente. El pequeño niño le sonrió y regaló una carcajada mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca.

Molly estaba cuidando de Audrey, la hija de Ginny y Zabini. Él no quería dejarla más cargas la verdad, era complicado cuidar a dos niños pequeños y no estaba tan seguro de hacer que viviera otra vez una experiencia parecida a la que había pasado con los gemelos.

Por supuesto Teddy y Audrey no serían tan desastrosos como los propios hijos de Molly, pero de todos modos intentaba ser considerado.

Luego estaba su novia, Pansy. Sin embargo ella tampoco podía. Se encontraba en la empresa de moda que había montado hace un tiempo con ayuda de Narcissa. En su día libre, porque un idiota se había cargado todas las cuentas de los últimos cuatro meses.

También estaban Theodore y Luna en caso de, pero la verdad es que Teddy y Lorcan no se llevaban demasiado bien, por lo que podía terminar siendo un peligro juntarles. Tampoco quería llenar de estrés al pobre Theo. Le caía bien, no se merecía tal barbaridad.

Fred y George si bien podían cuidar de Teddy mientras atendían Sortilegios Weasley... Joder. No.

Ron... Claro que no, no estaba tan loco y desesperado como para dejarlo con él. Eso y agregando que también iría a aquella misión. Y aún estaba Astoria, pero ella no parecía tan especializada con bebés. Por algo se partía, pero tampoco se iba a arriesgar tanto.

Por último, como Ginny y Blaise tuvieron que irse del país por unos asuntos con el Quiddicht, no tenía a nadie más.

Jadeó de pura impaciencia. Se presionó la piramidal de la nariz y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirar a su protegido lo vio ladeando un poco la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos.

Si lo pensaba bien aún estaban Malfoy y Hermione, pero a él no le agradaba nada el hijo de su prima. Suspiró rendido, tendría que ir con ellos, después de todo estaban de vacaciones y seguro no se les complicaría tanto. O bueno, por lo menos Hermione estaba de vacaciones, que Draco se las daba solito.

I.

Se encontraba ya fuera de la nueva mansión Malfoy, la que por cierto no era ni tan mansión gracias a Hermione, pero bueno...

Tocó la puerta mientras mantenía a Teddy casi sentado sobre su antebrazo. El pequeño se apoyaba en su hombro, mirando hacia el paisaje que tenía detrás con algo de asombro, agrandando sus ojos un poco más.

Después de unos minutos le abrió una joven de ojos café.

—¡Harry! —exclamó sorprendida, no esperando que esa mañana le visitara.

—Hola, Hermione —sonrió con súplica mientras elevaba un poco a Teddy y lo giraba, tomándolo de una mejor manera para que pudiera ver a su amiga.

La mujer miró con curiosidad al bebé, quién hacía burbujitas con su propia saliva en un típico acto infantil. Al instante comprendió lo que Harry le pedía con la mirada. No por nada lo llevaba conociendo y habían compartido más de siete años.

—Será complicado.

—¡Lo sé! —elevó la voz, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia por parte de su amiga. Seguramente Malfoy dormía, y sería bueno que lo siguiera haciendo— Lo sé, Hermione. Pero es que no tengo opción.

Ella suspiró y le hizo una seña para que entrara, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado. Cuando Harry ya estaba dentro, puerta principal cerrada, comenzó.

—Molly.

—Cuidando de Audrey —vio a la mujer hacer una mueca de horror. La verdad es que Teddy y Audrey hacían muy buena pareja cuando se trataba de hacer destrozos. O bueno, Audrey hacía buena pareja con cualquiera de los demás cuando se trataba de eso.

Maldita combinación de las sangres Weasley y Zabini.

—Pansy.

—En la empresa. Un idiota le arruinó su día libre —dijo.

Hermione asintió.

—Ginn... Lo olvidaba —se cortó ella misma.

Soltó un suspiro cansado a la vez que Harry asentía frenéticamente, ansioso.

—Y mejor no pregunto por los demás —susurró para sí misma.

Miró a Harry y lo pilló observándola con una mirada suplicante. Hermione aceptó resignada aunque feliz de ver a Teddy. Tomó al pequeño de los brazos de su amigo y le dio un suave beso en la frente, logrando que él riera.

El joven —que no se quería morir— sonrió satisfecho. Estaba mucho más aliviado, sobre todo porque el infante estaba en buenas manos y sabía que Hermione mantendría a raya a su novio. Al final se fue apresurado de la mansión Malfoy, no sin antes dejar un descuidado beso en la mejilla de su casi hermana y la frente de su ahijado.

Por su parte Hermione una vez cerró la puerta principal se quedó mirando al niño.

—¿Y ahora, Teddy? ¿Qué haremos con tu tío el hurón? —le preguntó al bebé a sabiendas de que no era capaz de darle una respuesta concreta, dado que aún no aprendía a hablar. Él soltó una carcajada mientras babeaba su mano que hizo sonreír ampliamente a Hermione— Buena idea, que se joda.

II.

Draco se estiró en la cama, todavía un poco cansado. Por lo que terminó decidiendo que dormiría un poco más. Se puso de lado y estiró su brazo, seguramente con la intención de abrazar algo, aunque no había más que una frívola sábana en el lugar.

Se sentó en la cama al instante, un poco asustado. Hermione no estaba en la cama y se levantaba antes de las diez sólo cuando tenía algo que hacer. Por supuesto él sabía los horarios de su novia y aquel día no tenía nada que hacer. ¡Estaba en vacaciones! Eso y que ayer por la tarde ya había ido de compras.

¿Por qué no se encontraba ahí?

Frunció el ceño con extrañeza. De un momento a otro ya estaba fuera de la cama poniéndose una bata al tiempo que se calzaba unas pantuflas negras.

Bajó las escaleras y una vez ya estaba por terminar de bajar, escuchó sonidos provenientes de la cocina. Entró en la amplia habitación y lo que vio ahí, sinceramente no le gustó nada.

Teddy Lupin materializado justo frente a él, a unos pocos metros de distancia.

—Tú... —masculló entrecerrando los ojos, mirándolo con desprecio.

Él simplemente se echó a reír a carcajadas, mientras estiraba los brazos hacia Draco abriendo y cerrando sus manos, pidiendo que lo tomara.

Draco se giró hacia Hermione interrogante. Ésta se alzó de hombros sonriendo abiertamente.

Entonces él volvió a mirar a Lupin, y su mirada lo observaba con tal grado que bien podría considerarse que le estaba declarando la guerra ahí mismo, con bata y pantuflas, en medio de lo que parecía ser un desayuno.


	2. II

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

Hi, Teddy

* * *

.

.

Draco gruñía, Teddy reía, Draco gruñía otra vez y Teddy se carcajeaba de nuevo. Tal vez esto no les parezca gran cosa, pero sí para Draco. Ese mocoso se estaba burlando y nadie se burlaba de él porque Malfolla— ejem, Draco, era un Malfoy obviamente. Y nadie se burlaba de un Malfoy —excepto Hermione, pero esa es otra historia...—.

El ofendido se giró hacia la castaña que desayunaba un café con tostadas a un lado de Teddy y al frente de él.

—¿Y por qué se tenía que quedar aquí...? —preguntó de mala gana, intentando convencerse de que esa era su triste realidad.

—Porque Harry ha tenido que irse a hacer una misión —contestó Hermione como si hubiera estado hablando del clima.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —siguió sus preguntas.

Hermione estrelló la taza con café dentro en el plato y miró a el rubio con furia.

—Malfoy, ya te he contestado las mismas preguntas tres veces, no hagas que me enoje más —le advirtió.

—Sólo dime, por cuánto tiempo —dijo él mirando a la chica fijamente.

Hermione intentó resistirse, pero nunca podía hacerlo si le preguntaban algo. Joder, estúpido Malfoy.

—¡Demonios! —masculló, miró a su novio y suspiró derrotada— Por casi una semana, creo que Harry llegará antes de navidad.

Draco asintió y se giró hacia Teddy que estaba sentado en una silla especial para él.

—Me desagradas, Lupin —le dijo con el ceño fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y un profundo rechazo hacia su compañero en la mesa.

Teddy soltó una carcajada y solo dijo —Dwaco.

Esto aumentó aún más la furia del muchacho, que intentando mantener la calma, lo corrigió.

—Es Draco. D-R-A-C-O, Draco —deletreó con voz contenida.

—¡Dwaco! —el niño alzó sus brazos con una sonrisa. Al parecer disfrutaba molestar a el de ojos grises.

—¡Joder! —exclamó el "nombrado"— Por cosas como éstas es que lo detesto —se dirigió hacia la única chica de ahí—, me saca de mis casillas.

Hermione soltó una risita algo más relajada. Era divertido ver a su novio pelear con un bebé que sólo quería que lo tomara entre sus brazos. Y aunque por un lado comprendía el hecho de que el pequeño le provocara rechazo, no podía seguir así nada más porque lo había vomitado la primera vez que lo tomó.

—Draco —lo llamó la castaña entre risas.

—¿Qué? —éste la miró mal. Se estaba riendo de él, era imperdonable.

—¿No crees que ya te has pasado un poco? —preguntó con un amago de sonrisa— Digo, eres como un tío para él, que te haya vomitado no quiere decir que le harás una guerra de por vida —le dijo intentando que el rubio entrara en razón.

—Pero si él a empezado ésto Hermione, en primera no debió haberme vomitado entero —reclamó.

Ella lo miró indignada. ¿Entero? No lo había vomitado entero.

—Pero si solo ha sido el hombro —replicó conteniendo la risa.

—Pero por su culpa Potter, Weasel, los gemelos y hasta mis amigos se han reído de mí. Además de que esa vez he quedado con el insoportable aroma encima —miró a la castaña como diciéndole _¿entonces, con qué me rebates ahora?_

—Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que tarde o temprano dejarás ese rechazo hacia tu sobrino, Draco —éste la miró de mala gana, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

¿Qué sabía ella? Claro, como a ella no la había vomitado... ¡Es que nadie lo entendía! ¡Ese mocoso se había atrevido a humillarlo! ¡Hasta Lovegood se había atrevido a reírse de él!... y Draco que creía que se estaban llevando mejor. Jodida traidora.

[...]

—Theo —lo llamó con voz suave.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el castaño con los ojos cerrados, se encontraban descansando ya que estaban ya libres de los destrozos de sus gemelos. Por suerte se habían dormido hace unas horas.

—Presiento que Hermione y Draco están en problemas —le dijo la rubia, mientras subía su mirada para verlo.

Theodore abrió sus ojos, dejando mostrar dos orbes similares al zafiro. Miró a su pareja un poco preocupado.

—No me digas que...

—Escuché de Pansy que Harry iría a una misión con Ronald y... —el castaño la miró alarmado.

—Por favor, dime que Molly estaba libre de Audrey —rogó preocupado.

Luna soltó una risita nerviosa y negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus aretes de estrellas se movieran graciosamente.

Theo maldijo por lo bajo y tiró sus cabeza hacia atrás.

Se compadecía de Hermione y de todos los demás en general. Porque él conocía bien a Draco, bien que era su mejor amigo junto con Blaise y sabía de sobra que el rubio molestaría mucho al tener a Teddy en su casa.

—¿Crees que esté bien si vamos con ellos? —preguntó Luna.

—Si, pero... Lorcan no es muy agradable con Teddy —murmuró él.

—Pero es que estoy segura de que a Hermione la estresarán demasiado. Bien que puede con Draco y Teddy, pero no creo que por más de tres días —explicó ella intentando convencerlo.

Theo suspiró.

—Pues vale, siempre me ganas— aceptó abrazándola más hacia él.

Luna sonrió satisfecha. Luego le cambió un poco la cara.

—Daphne vendría. ¿No, Theo? — volvió a preguntar ella, cambiando de tema.

El de ojos azules lo pensó un momento.

—Si, ¿por qué no? además su hermana está acá. Tendrá que venir a verla ¿verdad?— sonrió, recibiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte de Luna.

Por Merlín, Morgana y todos los dioses, como amaba a esa mujer. Se dijo mientras le besaba la coronilla.

[...]

—Draco, vete si no quieres verle por favor, que es bien horrible tener que ver tu cara —señaló la chica, ya aburrida de todo aquello.

—¿Pero por qué debo irme yo? —exclamó como un autentico niño. Hermione lo miro feo— Y no me mires así, ¿es que no puedo estar cerca de mi novia? ¡Qué se vaya él! —indicó a el bebé que jugaba con un autito bien mono en ese momento.

La castaña suspiró.

—En serio Draco, debes dejar todo ésto —dijo ella.

El rubio la miró indignado.

—¡Pues vale! ¡luego no vengas conmigo Hermione Jean Granger, porque no pienso aceptarte cuando has estado en brazos de otro hombre! —gritó con tono dramático mientras salía de la habitación en la que estaban los tres.

Hermione quedó con la boca abierta, que alguien le dijera de que iba todo eso porque ella no estaba entendiendo nada.

—Teddy —lo llamó mientras se giraba hacia él. Éste paró de jugar y la miró atento —, te informo oficialmente que has vuelto loco a tu tío hurón —dijo con diversión.

Las esquinas de la pequeña boca de Teddy se ensancharon hasta formar una sonrisa. Y luego de eso, sus cuerdas vocales hicieron resonar una gran carcajada.

Definitivamente Teddy Lupin disfrutaba hacer eso. Pensó la castaña mientras veía admirada a el pequeño.


	3. III

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.

* * *

Hi, Teddy

* * *

.

.

Draco pensaba que no podía haber nada más cómodo que estar acostado, en su cama, con Hermione al lado y abrazado a ella. Pretendiendo saber más detalles de nada, recordar que Teddy Lupin se quedaría en su casa por casi una semana no era algo le hiciera mucha ilusión.

Por lo menos lo tenía amenazado y sabía que no se atrevería a hacer algo.

Abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y la apegó más a él. Como amaba a esa mujer... pero hey, que no se enterara, mosquearlo se le volvería un hobbie seguramente. Ella, por otro lado, lo sabía perfectamente, pero como era Draco...

Bueno, ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo desde un principio.

Draco soltó un gruñido al sentir que Hermione intentaba alejarse un poco de él, pero luego sonrió y la hizo apegarse más a su cuerpo.

—Draco, suéltame por favor —pidió, sólo consiguiendo que su agarre se hiciera más fuerte.

Malfoy soltó otro gruñido a propósito, manteniendo su sonrisa en los labios, haciéndose el medio dormido.

—Vamos... quédate un poco más —murmuró muy cerca de su cuello.

Sintió como ella soltaba un suspiro y escuchó un pequeño y breve sonido, el que le decía que estaba a punto de hablar. Pero en cambio, se interrumpió y comenzó a hablar en susurros. Lo que por supuesto encendió la curiosidad de Draco, sin embargo siguió ahí, con los ojos cerrados e intentando agudizar su oído para escuchar. Que a pesar de que estaba al lado, no sabía como hacía Hermione para que no la escuchara por nada del mundo, más parecía que movía los labios mudamente en vez de hablar por lo bajo.

Nada más podía contar las veces que lo hacía.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. ... Cinc...

Ese fue el momento bautizado como la gran cagada, por parte de Hermione.

No había podido detener a Teddy, quien tenía a su lado y quien se había despertado por el ruido que hacía Draco. Pero como Teddy Lupin era inteligente, no se puso a llorar. Sonrió y se dispuso a escalar a Hermione. Ésta pretendiendo que no lo hiciera, había comenzado a susurrarle chantajes y unos cuantos "por favor Teddy, no lo hagas", resignada a no poder moverse. A lo que claro no escuchó y...

Fue a dar sobre la cabeza de Draco.

Con el pañal cagado.

Ugh.

—¿Pero qué mierda? —se escuchó que decía Draco, con la voz amortiguada por Teddy y su pañal.

Pobre Draco.

Entonces, fue cuando Teddy recién se permitió soltar una carcajada.

Para entonces Hermione ya estaba sentada en la cama mientras intentaba alejar a Teddy de Draco. Pero como lo mantenía agarrado del cabello y tenía una fuerza descomunal —como comentó él más tarde, exagerando cómo no...— casi se queda sin cabello de esos lados.

Esa fue la precisa señal de que en realidad Teddy se pasaba las amenazas de Draco por el culo.

—Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio... —murmuraba Draco mientras almorzaba.

Escuchó como Teddy reía junto a Hemione. La joven le estaba dando de comer mientras mantenía una expresión de "quiero largarme a reír pero no puedo" y " pobre miserable".

Draco por su lado, luego de lo sucedido en la mañana, no había querido salir de su habitación. Hermione había intentado sacarlo toda la mañana, pero sólo cedió cuando el aroma de la comida lo estaba ya matando, puesto no había desayunado y tampoco tomado algo que le llenara aunque fuese un poco el estómago.

En resumen, había estado en una huelga de hambre que como era Draco Malfoy, y su novia, Hermione Granger, la cocinera; no estaba destinada a durar mucho. No había resistido el aroma de la jugosa carne. Aunque Draco se reprendía por eso y por no poder dejar de comer en ese instante.

_¿Por qué no me da de comer así de vez en cuando? Que injusta_. Pensaba Malfoy mientras comía y miraba a Teddy amenazante.

—Draco, detente, sólo diviertes a Teddy. Además ya veo que se te cae el cabello por tanta tensión —le dijo Hermione con una voz muy tranquila.

_Demasiado_, se dijo Draco.

—Claro, si no es que antes Lupin me lo saca todo —replicó con ironía.

Hermione detuvo la cuchara llena de comida para Teddy a mitad de camino. Éste al notarlo intentó alcanzarla con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—¿Desde cuando eres tan rencoroso? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Desde siempre —masculló.

—Claro que no, nunca habías sido así antes. No desde que comenzamos esto —replicó ella.

—Que sí —volvió a decir.

—Que no, Draco.

—¡Te digo que si!

—¡Y yo que no!

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente difícil? —exclamó con fastidio.

—¡Pues déjame decirte que tú no eres menos insufrible!

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Teddy estaba haciendo pucheros, en acción pre-lágrimas alarmante.

—¡Claro que no, tú eres la maldita insufrible aquí, no yo! —contraatacó.

—¡Pues ya claro, vete a contárselo a un elfo, seguro que ni él te cree! —gritó furiosa. Draco no podía ser más infantil, o quizás solo estaba loco. Una posibilidad era que a la señora Narcissa se le haya caído por las escaleras o de una mesa cuando era pequeño, eso podía justificar su tornillo zafado.

—¡Por lo menos me escuchará, tú ni siquiera...! —salvado por el timbre.

Lo más seguro era que si seguía con esa oración, el sexo habría pasado a un lejano y doloroso quinto plano.

—¿Quién irá? —preguntó Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién crees tú? Lupin, por supuesto —contestó con sarcasmo.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —dijo al tiempo que corría la silla hacia atrás y se iba a ver quién había salvado a Draco.

Mientras, él se quedó solo con Teddy, quien hacía pucheros y cerraba y abría sus manitos en dirección de su plato de comida. Luego se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba ahí y lo miró con ojos suplicantes de cachorro abandonado.

El rubio soltó un suspiro y estaba a punto de coger la cuchara pero recordó quién era ese bebe. Era Teddy Lupin, no Lysander Nott. Era el bebé que lo había vomitado, no era Lorcan que cada vez que lo veía lo abrazaba y reía. Era el bebé que tanto rechazo se había ganado de su parte, realmente, sin motivo aparente; no su ahijada Audrey Violet Zabini.

Así que lo único que pudo hacer luego de recordar todo esto, fue regresar su mano a su lugar y sentarse todo lo dignamente que podía un Malfoy en la silla, luego de recogerla. Como si no hubiera sufrido un pequeño momento de debilidad, como la debilidad que todos los bebés le causaban y evitaba con Teddy Lupin.

—Todo esto es tu culpa —susurró con voz apagada.

Los salvadores de Draco resultaron ser Theodore y Luna, quienes habían llegado como ángeles junto a su par de hijos. Nunca antes, al parecer, el enojo del heredero sangre pura había desaparecido tan rápidamente.


End file.
